Non-Disney villains
Non-Disney villains, as they are called by fans, are villains from animated movies that are not made by Disney, but are lovably evil just the same. Popular non-Disney villains Below is a list of animated movie villains that are most popular among fans. They are considered to be great villains for many different reasons. Other animated villains are also known of course, but are not included in this roster. Popular non-Disney villains include: *Boingo (Hoodwinked) *Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) *Eris (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) *Gasket and Ratchet (Robots) *General Mandible (Antz) *Hexxus (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) *Kent Mansley (The Iron Giant) *Klaus and Claudia Furschtein (The Chipmunk Adventure) *Carface (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Jenner (The Secret Of Nimh) *Lord Farquaad (Shrek) *Pharaoh Ramses (The Prince of Egypt) *Professor Screweyes (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Resputin (Anastasia) *Rothbart (The Swan Princess) *Ruber (Quest For Camelot) *Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Thrax (Osmosis Jones) *Robbie Rotten (LazyTown) *Tzekel-kan (The Road to El Dorado) *Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) *Fleshlumpeater (The BFG) *Ludmilla (Bartok The Magnifiecent) *Saddem Hussein (South park: Bigger longer and uncut) *Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Desmond Spellman (Casper Meets Wendy) *''Coco LaBouche (Rugrats in Paris)'' *General Woundwort (Watership Down) *''Dennis the Hitman (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie)'' *''Miss. Trunchbull (Matilda)'' *''Napoleon (Animal Farm)'' *''Cliff Vandercave (''The Flintstones) *Eddy's Brother (Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Big Picture Show) *Whetton (One Piece) *Makunga (Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa) *Grundel Toad (Thumbelina) *Gallaxhar (Monsters VS Aliens) *Emperor Palpatine (Star Wars) *Falcon (Stuart Little 2) *Kralahome (The King & I) *Aunt Figg (Tom & Jerry the Movie) *Joe (Help! I'm the Fish) *King Goobot (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Lord Barkis Bittern (Corspe Bride) *Makuta (Bionicle) *Ivan Ooze (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie) *The Other Mother (Coraline) *Phantom Virus (Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase) *Sheldon J. Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants) *Rumpelstiltskin (Shrek Forever After) *Russ Cargill (The Simpsons Movie) *Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Smokey the Alley Cat (Stuart Little) *Soto (Ice Age) *The Joker (DC Comics) *Vector (Despicable Me) *Lord Voldemont (Harry Potter series) *Don Lino (Shark Tale) *Count Dooku (Star Wars Trilogy) *Edgar the Bug (Men in Black) *Layton T. Montgomery (Bee Movie) *Megatron (Transformers) *Simone Lenoir (Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island) *Zeebad (The Magic Roundbout Movie) *Spirit of the Book (Care Bears: The Movie) *Father (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Komoto (Warriors of Virtue) *Gmork (The Neverending Story) *The Fratellis (The Goonies) *Huxley (Elmo's Adventures in Grouchland) *Prince Froglip (Princess and the Goblin) *Lord Victor Quartermaine (Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit) *Scar Snout (Rugrats: The Movie) *The Nightmare King (Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland) *The Emperor of the Night (Pinocchio and the Emperor of Night) *Agent Smith (The Matrix series) *Mr. Freeze (DC Comics) *Chucky (Child's Play) *Red Skull (Marvel Comics) *Two-Face (DC Comics) *Darth Maul (Stars Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace) *Dorian Tyrell (The Mask) *Mystique (Marvel Comics) *Venom (Marvel Comics) *Gozer (Ghostbusters) *Imhotep (The Mummy) *Freddy Krueger (Nightmare of Elm Street) *Wicked Witch of the West (Wizard of Oz) *Hannibal Lecter (The Silence of the Lambs) *Magneto (Marvel Comics) *Audrey II (Little Shop of Horrors) *Mr. Luther Jay Chairman (Looney Tunes: Back in Action) *Poison Ivy (DC Comics) *Aku (Samurai Jack) *Dr. Eggman (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Myotismon (Digimon) *Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) *Chairface Chippendale (The Tick) *Him (The Powerpuff Girls) *Dr. Claw (Inspector Gadget) *The Kanker Sisters (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) *Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Vicky the Babysitter (The Fairly Oddparents) *Dr. Ivo Robotnik (Sonic SATam) *Vilgax (Ben 10) *Dwayne the Verminator (Over the Hedge) *Diesel 10 (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Mumm-Ra (ThunderCats) *The Cave's Voice (The Little Engine That Could) *Mr. Burns (The Simpsons) *Black Wolf (Wizards) *Verminious Snaptrap (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Nigel (Rio) *Cobra Commander (G.I. Joe) *Skeletor (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) *The Colonel (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Carlos (Hop) *Baron Silas Greenback (Danger Mouse) *Flogg (The New Adventures of He-Man) *The Fossas (Madagascar) *King Chichak (Turok: Son of Stone) *The Duke of Zill (Felix the Cat: The Movie) *Hordak (She-Ra: Princess of Power) *Shadow Weaver (Secret of the Sword) *Puppetino (Pinocchio and the Emperor of Night) *Revolta and the Grim Creeper (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) *Ichy & Dill (The Land Before Time 4: Valley of The Mists) *Ozzy & Strut (The Land Before Time 2: Great Valley Adventure) *Hyp, Nod, & Mutt (The Land Before Time 3: The Time of The Great Giving) *Iron Masked Marauder (Pokemon 4ever) *Lawrence III (Pokemon: The Movie 2000) *Ben Ravencroft (Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost) *Mayor Shelbourne (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs) *Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Queen Slug-for-a-butt (Earthworm Jim) *The Mandarin (Marvel Comics) *Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Showdown) *Tortoise John (Rango) *Psy-Crow (Earthworm Jim) *Lizard (Marvel Comics) *Shendu (Jackie Chan Adventures) *The Riddler (DC Comics) *Lex Luthor (DC Comics) *Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown) *The Chameleon (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Vigo (Ghostbusters 2) *The Almighty Tallest (Invader Zim) *President Stone (Astro Boy Film) *Kitty Galore (Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore) *Hannibal Roy Bean (Xiaolin Showdown) *Skullmaster (Mighty Max) *Unicron (Transformers) *Galactus (Marvel Comics) *The Hacker (Cyberchase) *The Yowie Yahoo (Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Vampire) *Vlad Plasmius (Danny Phantom) *Tex Hex (BraveStarr) *Gargamel (The Smurfs) *The Juggernaut (Marvel Comics) *Prime Evil (Filmation's Ghostbusters) *Scrappy-Doo (Scooby-Doo! Film) *Nicolai Technus (Danny Phantom) *The Skeleton King (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) *Marvin McNasty (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) *Hex (Ben 10 series) *Vultor (American Rabbit) *Katz (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Ember McLain (Danny Phantom) *Daolon Wong (Jackie Chan Adventures) *Hun (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003) *Ivan Ivanovich Sakharine (The Adventures of Tintin) *Knightbrace (Codename: Kids Next Door) *The Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls) *Montana Max (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Toiletnator (Codename: Kids Next Door) *King Koopa (Super Mario Cartoon series) *Valmont (Jackie Chan Adventures) *King Salazar (Wakko's Wish) *Chester V (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2) *Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) *Professor Hinkle (Frosty the Snowman) *Samhain (The Real Ghostbusters) *El Supremo and Messina (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *Haseem (Aladdin) References